


132% trognon

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Penguin Team, Penguins, Protectiveness, cuteness, teammates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Private est trop doux et tout mignon... mais pas que.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petite bouboule de duvet mignonne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885100) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bouboule de duvet mignonne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** l'équipe Manchot et Private  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « soft » ( _doux_ ) pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** emprunte à la fois à la série cartoon et au film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Le bébé Private de la Penguin Team leur est arrivé comme une bouboule de duvet mignonne, gris-argent tout doux avec de grands yeux bleus innocents, complètement trognon. Tous les membres plus âgés ont immédiatement développé un petit faible pour lui. Oui, même Rico, la rudesse incarnée, et son allergie au zamour dégoulinant, fondait pour leur nouveau bout-de-chou.  
Mais après tout, Rico se rassure toujours avec un nounours en peluche et se transforme en l’ombre tremblotante de lui-même et a besoin de se planquer dans une pile d’oreillers si Skipper disparaît : psychopathe de classe mondiale ou pas, il reste imprévisible, et démuni devant le lavage de cerveau, comme il l’a prouvé en prenant le discours d’une Lunarcorne pour la vérité sortant de la bouche de sa poupée bien-aimée. Alors pourquoi serait-il immunisé contre la trognonitude de Private ?

Kowalski se vante que sa rationalité lui permet à la fois de voir l’adorableté de Private, et de résister à ses effets. Skipper pourra l’accuser d’être faiblard de muscles et bizarroïde d’esprit, mais au moins il ne combinera pas les deux en étant faible d’esprit !  
Sauf qu’entendre ça convainc Skipper que Kowalski est insensible… et secrètement méchant. C’est logique : en tant que scientifique de l’équipe et son second, ce type doit être en fait un savant fou, l’équivalent d’un méchant vizir qui veut être calife à la place du calife, c’est à dire, du commandant ! Et pourtant Skipper continue à tolérer sa présence. Pas par bonté, mais par calcul : malgré ses défauts, c’est vrai qu’il est bon dans ce qu’il fait. Et puis Rico l’aime bien, aussi bizarre que ça soit. Et Private l’adore carrément.  
En fait, rien qu’à cause de ça, Skipper devrait virer Kowalski de l’équipe. Rien de bon ne pourra arriver s’il lui vole d’admiration et l’affection que Private devrait réserver à son leader bien-aimé ! Mais. Bon. Même si c’est pour son propre bien, ça attristerait le petit et Skipper ne supporterait pas cette idée. 

Quant à lui, nooon, il n’a pas de faible pour ses hommes, aucun d’entre eux, même pas son adorable petit soldat : enfin, ça serait une faiblesse de sa part !  
Mais. Quand même. C’est vrai qu’il les aime bien. Tous autant qu’ils sont. C’est bon d’avoir une équipe autour de lui, avec leurs bons comme leurs mauvais côtés. C’est lui qui a bâti leur équipe telle qu’elle est. 

Et leur petit soldat qui ne voulait rien tant que faire partie de cette famille et devenir un membre appréciable et apprécié de leur équipe, he bien, ils ne pourraient plus en être une sans lui. Revenir à ce qu’ils étaient avant sa venue ? Impossible désormais. Ils se sont juré de le protéger à tout prix, de à l’abri de tout mal, le garder pur et innocent malgré tout ce qu’ils ont traversé.  
Ils auraient beau l’entraîner à fond, jamais Private ne deviendrait un gros dur, pas dans le genre de Skipper, Rico et même Kowalski. Ça fait longtemps qu’il a passé l’âge du duvet super doux et pelucheux pour devenir un vrai manchot en livrée d’adulte. Mais il restera toujours idéaliste, gentil, incorruptible, et s’accroche à son grand vert quoi qu’il advienne. Il est devenu vraiment bon dans ce qu’il fait, et ça n’est pas _juste_ être trop doux et trop mignon, faire coucou au monde et distraire ses adversaires en s’en faisant des amis. Et c’est encore moins les poignarder dans le dos après avoir gagné leur confiance ! Il est trognon et gentil, oui, toujours, mais traître, ça jamais. Pourtant il est aussi un bon combattant, un bon stratège, et même un bon commandant de remplacement en cas d’urgence. 

Leur petit Private, leur soldat première classe, sous ses dehors tout doux, a un cœur d’or et un moral d’acier et rend son équipe tellement fière de lui !


	2. Que du vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce "Vent du Nord" avait l'air cool, mais ça n'était que de l'esbroufe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Que du vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Penguins of Madagascar, movie  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team vs North Wind  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _The North Wind Doth Blow_ » pour GenPrompt_Bingo > (littéralement, "Le vent du nord souffle", avec plus de liberté : ils sont trop nuls !!)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin du film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

Ce Vent du Nord est trop nul, décide Skipper. Ils ont seulement l’air cool, avec leurs gadgets et leurs armes et leurs bidules et leurs vaisseaux et tous leurs trucs. Ils avaient l’air cool, totalement cool et efficace, surtout après leur entrée fracassante : ça a presque réussi à le surprendre quand ils ont débarqué comme ça dans son petit monde où les Manchots sont les meilleurs des meilleurs et où les mammifères sont au mieux des balourds au pire des boulets.  
Ils avaient l’air cool au premier abord mais finalement nope, en dessous Skipper savait bien que ces machins arctiques, leur opposés polaires, ces mammifères, ne pouvaient apporter que des ennuis.  
Ce seraient des rivaux, ou des ennemis, ou rien du tout, mais sûrement pas des alliés et encore moins meilleurs qu’eux à ce qu’ils font ! C’est absolument inenvisageable. Genre, le coup du mouton, par exemple ? Les moutons ne font pas des méchants valables, et puis, sérieux, un nom comme Octavius Brine si c’est pas évident que c’est un poulpe, comme le fait remarquer Kowalski après coup ? Oui, bon, il évite aussi soigneusement de mentionner qu’aucun d’eux ne se souvient de Dan. Ou Dwight – Debbie – Dave. 

Tous ce que les Manchots voient là c’est que ce Vent du Nord s’est vautré comme de la bouse dans leur mission et les a laissés tomber quand eux se sont retrouvés otages et près d’être sacrifiés dans un grand plan diabolique. Sans trop s’apesantir sur le fait qu’ils se sont eux-mêmes vautrés et se sont laissés capturer – et sur la fois où ils sont fait péter un vaisseau trop cool en essayant de faire une sortie – pour que dalle au final. C’était vraiment que du vent !

Que le Vent du Nord insiste lourdement sur le fait que ça n’était qu’un repli temporaire le temps de rassembler leurs forces, de l’équipement et un nouveau plan a terriblement déçu Private, et ça c’est un crime que Skipper ne peut pas pardonner. Ils les ont presque convaincus, eux, avec leur grand retour et leur super plan qui avait l’air tellement bien pensé, tellement bien présenté… sauf qu’à la fin, ils se sont à nouveau vautrés et c’est Private lui-même, leur petit Private, le membre le moins gradé et le moins bien considéré de leur équipe, qui s’est sauvé tout seul, les a sauvés eux aussi, a sauvé absolument tout le monde, ce stupide Vent du Nort et tous les manchots.  
Pas mal pour un petit bout au cœur tendre armé seulement d’un trombone et son grand courage ! Skipper ne pourrait pas être plus fier de son Private. Et le Vent du Nord ne s’est rattrapé qu’en reconnaissant sa juste valeur.  
Et, bon, il doit bien admettre que les jetpacks sont cool. Kowalski est bien content de voir Eva changer brusquement d’avis. Short Fuse et Rico ont quelques trucs à s’échanger. Leur Corporal est… hum… trognon dans son genre énorme et moumouteux et presque effrayant, mais bien sûr pas autant que Private est trognon dans tous les genres surtout le bon et sans aucun mauvais. 

Mais quand même. C’est pas assez pour une soi-disant force d’élite. C’est toujours aux Manchots de faire le vrai boulot. Et qui va devoir sauver le monde d’un lémurien mutant horrible ? Hein ? Sûrement pas le Vent du Nord. Qu’ils retournent à leur quartier général à l’air trop cool mais mal fichu et qu’ils laissent les vrais soldats d’élite se dépatouiller sur le terrain. On n’envoie pas un mammifère faire le boulot d’un oiseau, dit toujours Skipper. (Et Eva alors ? Kowalski essaie de demander : c’est une chouette chouette, après tout…)  
Bon. Faut être juste : ce sont les manchots qui ont créé ce monstre, donc c’est normal que ça soit eux qui le rectifient… mais quand même, avant tout, jurent-ils, c’est parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire confiance à ce fichu Vent du Nord. Ouep !


End file.
